This invention relates to a liquid electrical tape formulation and more particularly, to a liquid electrical tape formulation that is vinyl resin based and which is solubilized into a mixture of organic solvents, and further includes a thixotropic agent, a plasticizer and a stabilizer, preferably an epoxy stabilizer.
Liquid electrical tape formulations have been developed in recent years to achieve an insulating coating, for instance, for protecting electrical connections, although such formulations have uses that range far beyond electrical connections, namely, to any object or area where an insulating or protective coating is desired, particularly where it is difficult to use conventional insulating tape.
A particular field where liquid electrical tape formulations have become popular, is in the marine or boating field.
However, it has been determined that the liquid electrical tape formulations heretofore known tended either to have poor spreading or film forming characteristics or tended to become brittle after application as time goes by.
Yet another problem with prior liquid electrical formulations is that of shelf life. Long shelf life has been difficult to obtain since prior liquid electrical tape formulations normally had the property of quick hardening. Thus, such formulations would tend to set, harden or polymerize in the container.